There has been considerable effort in recent years to prevent or minimize the unlawful use of computer software. Due to its reproducibility and ease of distribution, piracy of computer software and illegal use of computer software beyond the scope of a license agreement are common occurrences, which significantly hurt software manufacturers.
Methods have been developed in an effort to reduce the occurrences of computer software piracy and illegal use of computer software beyond the scope of a license agreement. However, such methods often cause problems for legitimate software purchasers and users in the form of consumer inconvenience. For instance, a user who has upgraded his/her computer should be able to legitimately reinstall the software product on the upgraded machine. However, presently available methods may either (i) not allow the software to be installed, or (ii) force the user (who is now disgruntled) to call the software manufacturer for assistance.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved technology solutions to piracy and illicit use, but which also recognize and accommodate the needs and practices of a legitimate software purchaser and user.